


Valentines Day Date

by vacuumthevoid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuumthevoid/pseuds/vacuumthevoid
Summary: Thor lies and tell Loki that he has a date for V-day so that maybe his feelings for his brother wont consume him. In the end neither of them can hide frol how they truly feel.





	Valentines Day Date

The past week has been Hell for Loki.  
Valentines day is coming up and, of course, Loki’s mind whirls with his feeling for Thor, his own brother. A part of him feels horrible for wanting the things he wants from him, but another part is completely shameless for wanting Thor’s heart and body completely for himself. He knows its selfish, really, he already has his love as a brother but he wants more. He wants his heart as a lover. They spent a lot of time together, hung out as much as possible, Loki was always Thor’s #1 choice for everything. So it completely shocked him when Thor unveiled his plans for Valentines day.  
“Like..out to dinner..like a date?” Loki asked, with a sharpness to his tone. Thor turned his head from his computer to him and raised a brow.  
“Uhm..Yeah?”  
“Like a valentines day date?” Loki examined his brothers expression for any sign of a joke. But it didn’t show.  
“Yeah? Is that alright? I thought I’d tell you so you could maybe make plans since no one will be home.” Thor was lying right through his teeth. Of course he had no date. If he did have a date the only person he’d want to ask would be Loki, but out of fear of his brothers understandable rejection, he decided to just lie so he could get out of the house for the night and avoid his heart and heads confrontation spilling his secret adoration for his brother.  
“N-I mean, well- yeah that’s fine, I’ll just order take out then.” It’s almost like his legs moved faster than his mouth did because before he even finished his sentence he was walking toward his room. The hurt Loki felt made him feel sick. He wanted to spend Valentines day, especially Valentines day, with Thor. He wanted to open up and tell him how he really felt. How he really loved him. But now Thor has a date with someone else, Loki couldn’t tell him now. He had a glimpse of hope that Thor might feel the same but..that’s gone now.  
Loki emerged from his room a few hours later and stood in the doorway of the living room. Thors attention moved from the T.V. to his brother, Loki’s arms were crossed and he was leaning his weight on one hip.  
“Yes, Loki?” Thor said with a smile.  
“Who are you going on a date with?” Loki asked quickly. A chuckle escaped the blonde.  
“You don’t know the-“  
“Is it Sif?” Loki’s question cut off the rest of Thor’s sentence.  
“No, its not Sif.”  
“Jane?”  
“Nope.”  
“..Fandral?”  
Thor laughed at that suggestion.  
“Why?” Thor poked.  
“I just want to know!” A defensive tone found its way through his words and he made no attempt to hide it.  
“Well..you don’t know them so it doesn’t really matter.” Thor stammered out before turning back to the T.V. but upon hearing a huff and footsteps walking away he turned his attention to Loki walking back to his room. He sighed and rolled his eyes at himself. He needed to be away from Loki on Valentines Day. All the feelings he had surrounding Loki were wrong. Well they didn’t feel wrong, but he grew up in a world that deemed them wrong. So they must be wrong. Spending time with his brother was when he was the most content, sure that time came with sass and an attitude sometimes but they also came with laughter and genuine happiness. Even just silently hanging out in one of their rooms was nice, being together just felt right.  
The next few days Thor took notice to a lack of Loki. He seemed to actively avoid him. Thor decided maybe Loki just wanted space and that leaving him alone would do some good. Maybe he needed to clear his mind of the thoughts of his brother that he infatuated himself with.  
So he attempted to play along.  
Valentines Day came and Loki hid is his room all day, waiting until he thought everyone was gone to leave his room and go to the kitchen. He looked for the take out menu in a drawer scattered with menus and tape and pencils and other miscellaneous objects. He felt a presence behind him and turned his head slightly to see Thor. He turned his attention back to the drawer and addressed him without looking at him, for fear that tears might well up at his self-inflicted heart break.  
“No date?”  
Thor took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.  
“There uhm..There never was a date.” He confessed. Spending those few days without speaking to Loki, forced Thor to come to terms with the fact that he loved Loki. He loved him in every way possible and it was better for both of them that Thor was honest now rather than later.  
Loki stopped shuffling through the drawer and turned his whole body to face Thor. His hands placed themselves on his hips as his eyes glared at Thor, the tears that threatened had dried and a confused anger began to surface.  
“What do you mean there was never a date?”  
“I mean I never had a date tonight. I just felt like I needed to get away from you for a-thats not what I mean! Not in a ..not wanting to be near you way more in a-I.” Thor stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts once he noticed he was rambling. He collected himself and even though he noticed Loki’s annoyed expression, he smiled at him. Not condescendingly, just finding a happiness in finally asking him what he wanted to ask all along.  
“Loki,”  
“yes?” Loki answered, waiting impatiently for what he believes to be Thors explanation.  
“Will you be my date tonight? Be my valentine? We can just stay in and watch some movies, order some food and enjoy each others company.” Thor tensed for a moment but calmed noticing Loki’s expression soften.  
“Thor, I-“ He smiled then his mind told him to stop being ridiculous. His soft expression fell to show a harbored sadness.  
“I feel like this means something else for me than it does for you.” Loki had to turn away, he didn’t want false hope to deceive him. Thor took a step towards his brother and decided, maybe it’d be easier to show him what it meant to him than to explain himself. He brought a large hand up to gently cup Loki’s cheek and turn to face him, disobeying the voice in the back of his head telling him not to do this, he leaned forward and captured Loki’s lips in a gentle, hesitant kiss. He waited for Loki to pull away, but instead he felt Loki press his lips more to Thors. He no longer heard the voice in the back of his head. It was gone, because he knew this was right. They both pulled away slowly, their eye lids fluttering open to meet each others gaze and after a moment they smiled. They both understood now. They connected both physically and mentally. Loki brought his hand to take Thor’s from his cheek and hold it sweetly in his own.  
“So what movie are we watching first?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a suggestion from tumblr user Thorkified(a tumblr I honestly love and look up to so I was absolutely thrilled when she suggested this) Her fics are amazing her Ao3 is bleedingsalt


End file.
